


Let Me Take Care of You

by kky_claud



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 100th Birthday, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday cuddles, Birthday treat, Bucky's 100th Birthday, Cuddles, Cute, M/M, Mention of sex, Steve likes to take care of people, Super Soldiers, birthday fic, care, kind of sexy?, kink? not really, not really sexy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kky_claud/pseuds/kky_claud
Summary: Where Steve sort of likes to take care of people, people being Bucky, and sort of being very, very much.(Some birthday fluff and a feel-good fic for Bucky's 100th birthday! Happy birthday Buck!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late, but here is a short fic I have. This is pretty much my first try at Stucky (or any M/M story), so be kind! Not very sexy, because I'm not very sexy. But I'd like to think it's pretty cute and fluffy. Enjoy!

 

**Let Me Take Care of You**

**(for Bucky’s 100 th birthday!)**

Bucky was going down the stairs when he accidentally tripped and fell, which sounded ridiculous, seeing that he was a freaking spy and was extremely graceful and could do pirouettes around Natasha. He was just really distracted with texting Steve on his phone.

Really, _really_ distracted, apparently. 

He pressed the call button at the top corner and pouted, even though he didn’t choose the video call option.

“Hey baby,” Steve’s voice came immediately, before the phone could even finish one ring.

“I fell and did a little tumble,” Bucky whined. “And now my knee hurts.”

Instead of ‘aw baby’ or ‘poor thing’, Steve gave a concerned, “Are you okay? Do you need me?”

“Does it count if I want you?” Bucky teased.

“Bucky, stay where you are. I’m coming to get you.” Steve said and hung up.

Bucky frowned, but stayed where he was.

Steve came around two seconds later, wearing one of his sinfully tight shirts and Bucky just loved to rip apart with his hands because it made Steve blush all the way down to… mm.

“Aw. Baby,” There it was. But instead of being light hearted, Steve was looking very concerned. Before Bucky could say anything about him being fine, Steve came over and picked Bucky up easily, resulting in the brunette yelping.

“Hey! Stevie, what are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m taking care of you,” Steve said matter-of-factly.

“Steve,” Bucky deadpanned. “I’m a fucking super soldier.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t take care of you,” Steve responded stubbornly, carrying Bucky gently down the stairs.

“But there’s nothing to take care of!” Bucky exclaimed. “Look. There isn’t even a scrape. Or a bruise. Or pain. I just called you because…” He trailed off uncertainly.

“Because…?” Steve asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

“I wanted you to care.” He tried unsuccessfully because Steve just gave him a look that sent his libido crazy high. Not that it wasn’t already before.

“And that’s what I’m doing, baby,” Steve said in a low tone. “Taking care of you, my baby boy.”

The term sent a tingle down Bucky’s spine and he shivered, humming in delight. “Okay. Take care of me, Steve.”

Steve laughed. “Does someone have bit of a daddy kink?”

“Don’t kink-shame me,” Bucky pouted. Steve leaned down and caught those puckered lips and kissed him softly, passionately.

“Never,” He murmured. “But no kinky things now. I need to take care of you.”

“Kinky things later?” Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head affectionately and brought Bucky to the couch in their living room. “Stay,” He ordered and moved to the kitchen. They have an open plan, so Bucky could still watch Steve as he grabbed an icepack from the fridge. Damn, his ass. What a sight. He would never get tired of it.

Steve placed the ice pack on Bucky’s knee and then went to the bathroom. He came back with literally a basket of materials.

Bucky raised a questioning eyebrow but said nothing else as Steve knelt down and grabbed for an ointment.

“Pain relief and relaxes your muscles.” Steve declared and rubbed the ointment into his knee and around it.

“I have a muscle that I desperately need you to relax,” Bucky started.

“That’s an organ, Buck.”

“Yeah, made of muscle tissue,” Bucky retorted smartly.

Steve said nothing but grabbed another bottle. A glass bottle of essential oils.

“What’s that for?” Bucky asked.

“I want to treat you, baby,” Steve said. “Just because it was your knee that was hurt, it doesn’t mean I can’t take care of everywhere else too.”

“Everywhere, hmm,” Bucky murmured. Steve just ignored him and poured a little of the rosemary essential oil on his hand and then started to massage Steve’s foot.

Bucky downright melted and moaned. He didn’t have a feet kink, but Jesus, Steve could probably be a masseuse if he wasn’t busy fighting the world. Imagine if he could kill his villains by giving devastatingly good foot rubs.

Bucky immediately scraped the idea. No one got to feel the immense pleasure Steve’s hands could bring except for him. And maybe Stark, because Stark liked Steve’s shoulder massages, and becomes very quiet whenever Steve gave him one, which is a miraculous wonder.

Steve dug his knuckles into Bucky’s soles, rubbing the oil into his skin. “Rosemary oil is good for painful feet.” He whispered softly, thumb diligently working in techniques Bucky wanted to ask where he learned but was too lost in the sensation. Steve gingerly explained while his hands moved all over his feet. “Here is to promote a healthy heart and a good set of lungs,” He murmured before moving down. “Spleen. Spine. Liver. Kidney.” He murmured. “Here’s your colon and…”

Steve moved to the Achilles, the pause making Bucky glance at him. “Sexual organs,” He ended.

“Don’t need any help with that,” Bucky hummed and sighed. “You’re so good to me, Stevie. Thank you.”

“You deserve it,” Steve said and then moved to his other foot, rubbing his hands thoroughly. “You deserve everything.”

“As long as I deserve you,” Bucky just responded.

“I’m yours Bucky. No matter what, I’m yours. You deserve me, always. Just _you…_ ” Steve said sweetly.

Bucky just sighed again and allowed Steve to massage his feet.

“Shirt off, go on your back,” Steve said when he was done, rubbing his hands on a towel. Bucky peered up at him. “I’m giving you a massage. Come on.”

Bucky pulled off his shirt and smirked when Steve’s baby blues raked through his body and let out a soft, content sigh. “So freaking beautiful. You’re so beautiful. You going to let me paint you like that one day?”

“Just tell me when,” Bucky smiled.

“On your stomach, big boy,” Steve patted Bucky’s chest, hand lingering a little longer.

“Mm. Just the way I like,” Bucky grinned and then lied down obediently. He arches his back, sticking his ass out and wiggling it.

Steve just pushed the down, used to Bucky’s antic. He did reward him with a kiss on his small of his back though, which made Bucky preen and settle down happily at the small show of affection.

Steve covered his hand with a lotion and kneaded Bucky’s back with a firm but still gentle touch, hitting all the right spots, uncoiling the tenseness that has resided in Bucky’s back. Goodness, it was so good, and Bucky moaned out his thoughts.

“You’re so good, Bucky,” Steve responded. “Such a good boy.”

“Just for you,” Bucky whispered.

Steve’s hands were magic, Bucky knew it. When Steve was smaller, Bucky used to be the one who would take care of him so well, making sure he was eating foods, sometimes going the extra mile to get vitamins that were recommended for his lungs. When Steve’s ma died, Bucky had taken it upon himself to wrap him up in gigantic sweaters and layers after layers during the colder seasons and made him herbal teas and forced steaming soups down his miserable throat.

But now, God, now… Steve really enjoyed taking care of Bucky, making sure Bucky knew that he deserved his loving touches and his sweet words and caring gestures. Bucky didn’t know why these sorts of things ever made other men felt like they were less of a men. To be honest, it made Bucky feel more of one, felt like Steve was crowning him King as he was some royal masseuse that Bucky really wanted to bone. Or his husband. Whoa. Was there any kingdoms with two Kings? That would be really nice. Show that loving the same gender wasn’t a bad thing, didn’t make you unfit to be a king.

Bucky was brought back to earth when Steve rubbed him right at his sweet spot, as Sam liked to call it, just below his spine, above the small of his back. Bucky let out a deep breath.

“You’re a magic man, Steve,” Bucky mumbled.

“You’re so silly,” Steve just said.

“You love it, though.”

“I do.” Steve said. “I do love you. Very, very much. So much I might combust.”

“I love you too,” Bucky smiled dopily. “So much I’ll combust with you.”

Steve kissed Bucky’s hair and continued to rub his back, and Bucky drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

\---

Bucky woke up some time later in the bed, lying on Steve’s chest, feeling very soft. Steve was running his fingers through Bucky’s smooth hair and upon Bucky’s sleepy wakefulness, Steve smiled and kissed his forehead. “Hey, baby.”

“Mm,” Bucky said. “What time is it?”

“Kind of late. I’m about to go to sleep too,” Steve murmured lowly. “It’s 12. Do you know what that means?”

Bucky’s big grin was sleep-laden. “It’s my 100th birthday. I’ve lived for a whole century.”

“I’m in love with an old man,” Steve sighed.

“Shut up, you’re old too.” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“I know,” Steve kissed him. “But you’re always going to be my baby boy.”

“And even though we were frozen for most of it, I’m still going to call you grandpa.” Bucky smiled into his lips.

“Happy birthday, my baby boy,” Steve kissed the top of Bucky’s hair. “I have a present for you.”

“Is it some sexy time?” Bucky asked excitedly. “Please be some ultra-sexy time.”

“No, it is not you sex monkey,” Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed a box from the bedside table. “Here.” He gave it to Bucky, who tugged it out. Bucky untied the ribbon holding the box together and tugged the lid off. He released a soft gasp.

“Steve…”

“I don’t need to have you marry me, because it’ll be the same anyway, except I would be able to call you my husband. But I would love for you to marry me. But this isn’t the proposal, I mean… I would just like you to have it. It’s made of star stuff, apparently. Something from outer space. And it’s got little aquamarine, which is your birthstone.” He shrugged. “I thought you’d like it. I had it custom made.”

“You are made of fucking star stuff, Steven Rogers,” Bucky breathed and sat up to kiss Steve. “Oh shit. Oh, wow, this is beautiful.”

“Can I put it on for you?”

“Mm. This is the only fucking thing I ever want you to put on me. Except for a condom, maybe.” Bucky said, and stretched out his flesh hand.

Steve laughed at his lover’s antic and grabbed the ring from the box and slid it onto Bucky’s ring finger.

“Oh. It’s…” Bucky said. “It’s very masculine.”

Steve laughed. “On you, yeah,” Steve nosed Bucky’s chin. “You have a lot of masculinity, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Oh, trust me, babe, I do,” Bucky drawled out. “Question is, have you?”

Steve just laughed and kissed Bucky. And then after a lot of fondling and whining and complaining, Bucky finally got the birthday sex he so wanted, but most importantly, the aftercare and cuddling that came after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! My birthday is tomorrow on the 12th so wish me happy birthday XD I'm so demanding. I'm not really excited, because I've been a hermit for the past three months, just spending the entire time at home, pretty much, because I only start uni in like two weeks. 
> 
> So yeah, I literally wrote this in like an hour, so it's messy and all mistakes are purely me and my lazy ass who doesn't want to freaking proofread. Just... just hope you like it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Happy birthday Buck <3 He's very precious and pure, so to everyone reading, let's join together in a virtual group hug and serenade Bucky with kisses! Yay!


End file.
